On a Plane
by Pjo06
Summary: The glee kids are on the plane TO and FROM Nationals and Finn and Rachel are sitting next to each other. What will happen between them?
1. To New York we go!

**My brain works weirdly.**

**It shuts down all night and then starts going really fast in the morning.**

**So this when I woke up on Saturday May 21, 2011 I came up with this story idea**

**I am a huge Finchel fan so I had to write this.**

**Enjoy this story of epic Finchelness**

**I hate the word epic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**(Lame ^^^)**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and the New Directions kids and Mr. Shue were at the airport. They were all sitting in the uncomfortable black airport seats waiting for the plane to arrive. The chatter of families and business people and the smell of airport food filled the building. There were people moving about and some sitting read books and magazines.

There was a nervous tension in the air. Most of the glee club members were thinking about lyrics to the songs or choreography. But not Finn. Ever since he had broken up with Quinn he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

He walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said. _Act cool _Finn thought _did I remember to put deodorant on this morning?_

"Oh, hey Finn," Rachel said.

Finn sat down next Rachel.

"What seat do you have on the plane?" Finn asked.

Rachel checked her ticket, "Seat 2 row 6."

Finn put on a fake look of surprise, "I have seat 1 row 6."

"Oh wow." Rachel said putting on her best fake smile.

_Oh crap! She hates me. I hope she doesn't find out I asked Mr. Shue if I could sit next to her._

An announcement for boarding their plane came on.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Shue called, "I don't want any trouble on the plane. That means you Noah."

"Don't worry Mr. Shue its all good." Puck said with a smirk. Finn wondered if he was up to something.

"Right," Mr. Shue said suspiciously, "No switching seats, don't wear your voices out, and try to rest a little before we get to New York."

There was a burst of excitement as the kids boarded the plane. They weren't just excited about Nationals but they couldn't wait to see the sights.

Finn sat it the seat next to the window and Rachel plopped down next to him. Tina and mike were in front of them, Puck and Lauren were next to them, and Mercedes and Kurt were behind them.

There was an awkward silence between Rachel and Finn. Then Finn broke the silence:

"So what are your going to do when we get to New York?" Finn asked trying to make some decent conversation with the girl he was still secretly in love with.

_Damn, I am such a loser._

"Well Kurt and I were going to check out Broadway a little and we are going to meet up with Mercedes and check out some of the malls."

Another awkward silence.

"Are you nervous about Nationals?" Finn asked.

_Wow is that the best you can come up with _a little voice in the back of his head said.

"A little but with these songs were probably going to win." Rachel commented.

"I hope so. We've been working hard for this."

"How's it going with Jesse?" _St. Jackass_ Finn thought _Ha ha that's a good one .I have to remember to use that one_

"Um, you know, I think I'm going to go with Mr. Shue's idea of resting on the way to New York." Rachel said. She obviously didn't want to talk about. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

"Oh okay." Finn said. _I'm such an idiot _Finn thought. _I really have to learn not to ask really personal question._ Finn mentally face palmed himself. He saw Quinn looking at him.

Finn knew what she was thinking. Probably something like: _OMG I can't believe that idiot broke up with me. We were going to win Prom king and Queen next year._

Finn knew that Quinn still liked him but he wanted be with Rachel now. He had gone to lengths such as asking Mr. Shue to get the seat next to Rachel on the plane. Mr. Shue had hesitated before agreeing.

"Don't cause any trouble with Rachel." Mr. Shue had said, "She had to focus on her music. Understood Finn?"

"Yes sir." Finn had said.

He looked out the window. The plane was already in the sky and flying over a small town. He wondered if people down there had as many problems as he had. He was so messed up in the head he didn't know anything except that he was in love with Rachel. He had been hurting at the time when he first broke up with her but that had been the biggest mistake of his life. Even at that moment he found out Rachel had cheated on him, he still loved her and that was why he had broken up with Quinn. He should never have gone out with Quinn. She was only using him to win Prom king and queen. She had never cared about him the way that Rachel cared about him.

He glanced over at Rachel. He knew she had fallen asleep. Her little chest was rising and falling. Her head was leaning against her hand. He watched as her head slipped off her hand and fell on to his shoulder. He was happy she didn't wake up.

Finn sighed and sat back in his seat. He was finally able to relax. Rachel may not have been able to tell what was going on but he did and he wished he could stay like this forever. He felt her breathing against his shoulder and smelled her apple scented shampoo. He put his arm around her without waking her up.

Finn smiled.

Maybe he would be okay between him and Rachel. Maybe they could be a couple

again.

Rachel smiled in her sleep.

Maybe things would work out.

**EEP!**

**I liked that please review.**

**If this actually happened on glee I would be so $%#&ing happy.**

**Sigh I love glee.**

**Please read my other story On the Road: A St. Berry story if you are more of a St. Berry fan.**

**Thanks for reading. I love you**


	2. Serious stuff is happening!

**YAYYY**

**Since people wanted me to continue this story I had to. I love it too much. **

**They are still on the plane but are on the way back from nationals. **

**What happens?**

**Why don't you read it?**

There was an eerie silence on the plane among the glee club members caused only by their terrible loss at Nationals. Santana's sudden outburst of Spanish in the hotel room hadn't made anyone feel any better. Finn shuddered at the memory of Santana yelling at Rachel and having to be held back by the Glee boys. Rachel had looked like she wanted to cry and Finn had covered his face with his hands and silently prayed to grilled cheesus that everyone would just forget about it. But nobody would.

Everyone was dismal but Finn felt the worst. He wished he could just disappear from the sight of his peers. The worst part about the trip back was that Mr. Shue had told everyone to sit with the person they had sat with on the way to New York. That meant that he was sitting next to Rachel.

This time Rachel wasn't asleep on Finn's shoulder but looking the more uncomfortable then he had ever seen her. Finn knew that Rachel Berry was never uncomfortable.

_Stupid stupid stupid. Idiot idiot idiot. Loser loser loser. _Finn was mentally slapping himself in the face. _I wonder if I could somehow damage my conscience doing that. Never mind. _He would have asked Rachel to slap him but he thought that would make her more uncomfortable. Maybe Quinn would offer her services.

Finn looked out the window. They were passing a small rural town dotted with the gray tops of the little houses far below. He knew now that the people on the ground didn't have as bad of problems as he did. He remembered Mr. Shue's words of wisdom, "Don't cause any trouble with Rachel. She has to focus on her music."

_Too late_ Finn thought.

He definitely messed that up with his and Rachel's little 'work date'. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid a to let his feelings get in the way. No everyone in glee was pissed at Finn. He wouldn't be surprised if he was kicked out of the club. He had just had so many emotions built up inside him. Each emotion was filled with his love for Rachel thus blinding him from the aftermath of his onstage kiss with Rachel.

_I can't believe I did that right in front of everyone. _Finn thought _it was worth it I guess. I hope it was worth it for Rachel._

Finn glanced across the aisle at Puck and Lauren. Puck had a look of sorrow and defeat on his face while he stared straight ahead. _Poor guy_ Finn thought _He never loses anything._ Finn noticed Lauren staring at him with a look of disgust on her face. She mouthed colorful words to him. She shook her head and then looked away.

Finn glanced down at Rachel. She was wearing the star gold Necklace that he had given her at his (stupid) kissing booth. _Never mind puck_ Finn thought _Poor Rachel. This is her dream and it's my fault she lost her chance at a New York victory._

There was so much he wanted to tell her. All the thoughts of what he wanted to say to her were racing through in his mind.

_I love you! Im sorry! Please forgive me! I just love you so much! Can I have another kiss? (Probably not a good idea) Please go out with me! Will you marry me? (I wish)_

Maybe his ideas were a little farfetched but wanted to say something to break the silence and he did.

"I'm sorry Rach," Finn said. She looked like she was about to tear up at the sound of her nickname. _Umm is she about to cry_ Finn thought. "Can you ever forgive me? I'm so stupid."

Rachel looked at him with her big brown eyes full of sympathy and said, "You're not stupid."

Finn gave a little smile. _At least she's not mad at me _Finn thought.

"But this isn't a good time to talk. I think we should talk about this later." She looked away.

_I stand corrected _He thought.

He didn't know if she was crying or just trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

_I can't do anything right. _Finn thought. This was another time for a mental slap but he decided against it.

"Rachel we really need to talk," Finn said pushing her to talk to him, "I love you Rachel and I've always loved you. I want you back! Please talk to me."

He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. It just came out.

_Stupid stupid stupid. Why am I so stupid?_

If he and Rachel ever did get back together he would promise her he would try not to make any mistakes in their relationship.

_Not bad _Finn thought _I could be good at this romance stuff._

_Scratch that _Finn thought as he looked at Rachel again. His sudden outburst had sent Rachel over the edge. Her eyes became watery and then she burst into tears. No one else noticed. They were all to busy mourning themselves to care about each other. She curled up next to him and quietly sobbed into his chest.

"Rachel I-" Finn didn't know if he was hearing things or not. Maybe it was just what he wanted to hear and his ears were playing tricks on him. Or maybe Rachel was just as confused as him and didn't even know what she was saying. But he swore he could hear her say the thing he had wanted her to say for weeks now.

_I love you too._

**OMJ **

**That was awesome. **

**I don't know if I will make another chapter or not. If most of you want another chapter then I will right another one.**

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**I know I did.**

**Reviews make bacon for Jordan! (And chapters)**


	3. Love at last

**OKAAAYY**

**So here is chapter 3 probably my final chapter**

**OMG what could possibly happen. **

**Let's find out.**

He doesn't remember everything that had just happened. He remembers holding the little snow globe and her coming around the corner and asking why he was there. He remembers her sitting down next to him asking him about the kiss and then he remembers him asking her if it was worth. He remembers her nodding. But the most vivid memory of that moment was the kiss. He remembers that they kissed and then he walked away with his arm around her the way it should be.

His mom was at the store picking up some food, his stepdad had gone to look for some tools for his shop, and Kurt was at Blaine's house for the day.

So he was sitting at home, alone, with the rain pounding on the roof, wondering where they will go on their next date. He knows this could be their last summer together.

He thought about what has happened over the years.

When they had their first glee club rehearsal she had had that crazy look in her eyes. He never thought that they would be anything more than the two people who were in glee club together.

But so much had changed since then.

There was a soft knock at the door. Finn got up and answered the door. Standing there in the freezing rain was Rachel.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Finn asked as he led Rachel inside.

"My dads are fighting and I didn't want to stay at home," Rachel answered, "Is it okay if I stay here for a little while?"

"Yah sure babe," Finn said kissing Rachel's forehead. He took off her coat and got her a blanket which he wrapped around her.

She quickly fell asleep against his shoulder as he wondered about what life would be like without her. Soon, Finn had fallen asleep to and was awakened by the sound of his stepbrother Kurt telling Finn to get off his butt and do something.

"How long have I been asleep?" Finn asked.

"For a couple of hours," said Rachel.

"What were you guys doing while no one was here?" Kurt asked.

"What? We weren't doing anything we were just sleeping," Finn said.

"Sure," Kurt said, "mom and dad are going to be home soon with dinner so we have to set the table. Oh and they said you could stay for dinner Rachel."

"Oh," Rachel said, "Okay."

When Carole and Burt arrived at home the Hummel-Hudson family and Rachel had dinner. After dinner Finn and Rachel went upstairs to Finn's room and sat on Finn's bed.

"Rachel," Finn said, "I'm so glad that were together again and I love you."

"I love you too Finn." Rachel said.

Finn took her in arms and kissed her. After a few minutes of making out on Finn's bed Carole called them back down for dessert.

They walked down stairs and ate some of their dessert and sat back down on the couch.

Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder and said, "I love you Finn."

She slowly drifted off to sleep again.

Finn wanted to stay this way forever but he knew time would go on.

For many days after this Rachel came over and fell asleep in Finn's arms.

**The end.**

**I know that was shorter than the other chapters but u have to admit it was sweet**

**Finchellll!**

**Good bye friends**

**REVIEWS MAKE PJO HAPPY.**


End file.
